This guy
by angelsmunster
Summary: Okay so I'm keeping "This Guy" as the title so yeah... I hope you like it! Bluepulse/Speedbuggy! Go Young Justice! Rated T for safety... may change later depends on you guys! So send in reviews and comments, and DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT be afraid to PM me if you need something or want to add something to it :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Some Young Justice Bluepulse/Speedbuggy for you guys! Don't really have a title for this story yet because I don't know where I want it to go... So any ideas on where I should generally lead this would be appreciated! :D **

**Also, for those who don't know at all what this is about... Then I suggest you become what I call nerds... Watch cartoons all day and sit at home all day, play video games all day! Whoo! It's the life! lol no jk get out some more! I know I need to :p Well read this and tell me what you think of it! (I do not Own anything except my ideas about how and what the characters should act/do!) Carry on!**

* * *

Bluepulse  
Chapter 1: New Beginings

Jaime Reyes was never thought to be the one who would end life as we know it. The one who would end up being everyone's tormentor. The one person who would fall in love with the 'distant' person. The one to turn out a superhero. Nobody thought a guy like Jaime Reyes could be the next embodiment of the Blue Beetle Scarab. Which is why the one to be surprised the most was Jaime Reyes himself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It all started a chilly night almost past curfew...

Jaime POV:

"Yes mama (mom), I know it's almost past curfew, I'm practically home now. I'm taking a shortcut through the Kord Industries parking lot, Estare ahí pronto (I'll be there soon)"

I kept skating through the parking lot trying to hurry home.

*Kaboom!*

I fell off my skateboard as I felt the impact of the explosion push me back. I looked around desperately for someone who might of had seen the explosion and if anyone was going to come help me.

El Paso at this time was deserted and I didn't find anyone around so I gathered all of my energies and hoisted my self up. I guess I was too in shock of the explosion to notice my arm was slightly dislocated.

I looked away in disbelief and pain as my brain realized and processed my dislocated and possibly broken arm. As I looked away I saw a shiny blue thing on the floor. Did it come from Kord Industries?

I picked it up trying to ignore my arm and analyzed it for a few seconds. I say a few because It started to move as soon as I picked it up. It circled my torso towards my upper back where I felt it merge with my spinal column.

It was in a matter of seconds that the blue "beetle" had grown into a now full body armament. My arm now covered in blue armor which seemed to of have relieved the pain and relocated my arm within a few seconds.

I stared in awe at my arm and at the miraculous armor that had fixed it. "Dios Mio! My arm!" My words, A little too late to the party had finally come out.

- "3$5#/8$*8& #$8\ 0#4#'3534$" (Establishing Basic Parameters)

"Que fue eso?!" (What was that?!)

- "95#88& *9$5 /#guage structure" (Obtaining Host Language Structure)

"Hey who's there!?" I was ready to attack and looked around aimlessly for a source of the voice

- "Recommended Language usage 'English', Host ID: 'Jaime Reyes'', Age: 15, Designation: None, Home Planet: 'Earth', Galaxy: 'Milky Way'"

I realized that the source of the voice was in my head and stopped to listen.

- "Enabling Protocols, 00100111100100101-111000101010100101110-1010100110 10101000101- Protocol R17 Malfunction, further Establishments Aborted, Procedding with communications protocols- Error Malfunction, Secondary Coms active"

"What?! Malfunction con que?!" ('Malfunction' with what?!)

- "Greetings Jaime Reyes, My Designation is Khaji-Da, I was sent to-"

"Why are you attached to my spinal column! And why can you talk! I'm going crazy! Shoot and it's getting late! My mom is going to kill me!"

- "Perhaps I can be of assistance Jaime Reyes, My flight parameters seem undamaged"

"Flight?! What are you?! Never mind solo llevame a mi casa!" (Just take me home)

- "Affirmative"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was not long after that incident that Jaime started using his abilities to fight for and protect the innocent 'mostly innocent' people of El Paso from crazy criminals.

Eventually he obtained the attention of the Justice League and was introduced to the Young Justice team, consisting of Robin, Wonder Girl, Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, Batgirl, and Nightwing

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

- "Tactical Error. The Wonder Girl does not reciprocate your 'feelings' and hormonic changes"

"H- how do you know she doesn't like me?" I was about to go up to Cassie and ask her if she wanted to go to the League cotillion with me.

- "Her body language and facial expressions suggest interest in the Robin"

"Well Maybe Robin doesn't like her!" I whispered that a little too loudly because Nigtwing seemed to notice

- "Negative the testosterone and high elevated hormones in the Robin react in a great matter towards the Wonder Girl. Suggested tactic, Destroy the Robin to keep the potential mate"

"What?! No destroying of anyone! And No! Absolutely No 'mating' with anyone!"

Nightwing really heard that one and walked over cautiously. "Blue Beetle are you okay? Do you need to talk to Canary?"

"No Nightwing, it's fine, I just need un poco de aire fresco" (some fresh air)

- "Jaime Reyes do not sympathize with the Nightwing, he insulted our psychological status"

"You don't know that!"

- "The Black Canary is certified in psychology and neurology, she is also the League's counselor and consultant for psychological studies"

"Oh Right... Well maybe it's because I argue with you most of the time!"

- "Perhaps you shall accommodate to not speaking to me as to establish psychological efficiency amongst your 'friends'"

"Oh gee Sherlock, wouldn't that work out fine? It's just that you... you're forgetting something, You always and I mean ALWAYS suggest destroying someone!"

- "It is the most efficient way to deal with problems"

"Well I'm not in the psychopathic killer mood right now, maybe in like a thousand years I will!"

- "Your sarcasm is inefficient seeing as your body will not survive a thousand years"

*sigh* "Callate ya, dejame volar en paz" (shut up already, let me fly in peace)

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

[About 40 years in the future]

"Yes, Nathaniel, I know it is a one way trip. I know my mission, I won't let anything stop me from completing it"

"Of couse Bartholomew but you won't be able to fool all of them, especially Batman and Robin, be especially careful of Wonder Girl"

"Why Wonder Girl?"

"I believe she is the reason Blue Beetle went into MODE"

"So who is Blue Beetle's younger self?

"Is name is Jaime Reyes, I encountered him once... I don't like to recall it"

"Why not? You can tell me, the past is going to change anyways"

"*sigh* I was being held under control by a suit given to me to control my nucleic powers"

"Yeah now you've got this inhibitor collar to do it for you, Technology huh, it would be so great to use it elsewhere and not like this"

"Yeah well maybe you can help with that, this collapsible pill will help you strip me of my powers in the past, you have to do this so I won't go supernova and destroy half the city and 5,000 people"

"So I can clear your conscience?"

"So you can save the Flash, I believe that he is the first piece in changing the future"

"The first piece? You mean there's more?"

"Yes there's much more, I don't know what they are, that's what you need to figure out"

"Figure out?"

"I don't have all the answers Bart"

"Bart... I like that name, well I will try and figure out what is best for the future, past or whatever"

"All we need to send you back to the past is... a paperclip"

"A paper clip? What's that?"

"It's nothing big, just something small and metal, I don't know if there are anymore left in the world, the scrapyard maybe..."

"Scrapyard? What is that?"

"A scrapyard is where they send metal scraps, Stuff that they don't need anymore"

"I'm scheduled at the recycling plant Tuesday maybe I can get it for you"

"Yes that would be great, make sure no one sees you take it"

"Very well Nathaniel, I promise no one will see me"

"Good. With that, the time machine will be completed"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

[The Present or Past Or 2016]

"Mama, voy a estar con Tye. Regreso al rato" (Mom, I'm gonna be with Tye, I'll be back later)

"Esta bien mijo, cuidate" (Okay son, take care)

"Tim, I'm on my way"

Joining the team, man was that such a great idea? I mean having to lie to my mom about where I'm going... I'm not sure I like that a lot, but the world needs saving and I'm a part of something that does that! And that is something I would never give up, so I guess lying until my mom can handle the truth would be okay. But when do I know she can handle it?

So many questions... I guess she will have to be strong about it, I mean I trust her and tell her everything, but this ONE thing... I just can't... and maybe that other thing, but I'm still not sure about that.

* We're Sorry, (574)000-1111 is not available right now please leave your message after the tone, BEEEP*

"Hey Tye, this is Jaime, I told my mom I was going to your place roll with it okay? I'll explain later, bye"

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this new story! It's starting a little slow because of time travel stuffs... so bear with me on this! Next time there will be a new chapter on "What Happened When Sarah Left?" That way I don't upset anyone by not uploading a chapter on their favorite story of mine! I hope you guys' reviews are awesome! and yeah that's about it! Later Gators!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello people! This is a new chapter for this bluepulse thingy! Sorry for taking a while I was pretty busy with Graduation and Graduation dinner not too long ago! But enough about me, go on, shooo! Scroll down and read! Skip this "A/N:" There will be another at the bottom! So go now... Seriously go!**

***Disclaimer* Remember that I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters, Just my story and the way I think it should go!**

* * *

Bluepulse/Speedbuggy  
Chapter 2: Da Future!

Bart POV:

[At the Recycling Plant]

Alright let's see... paperclip, paperclip, paperclip... Nathaniel said it looked something like two ovals made with one wire... he said it was small, tiny even... But I can't even recognize it! Not even with the picture he drew me in the dirt!

"Hey kid, you're slowing us down! Keep up or the bots are gonna come or worse maybe the Beetle will come himself"

"Yeah yeah, hold on! I'm looking for something..."

"What are you looking for? This is a recycling plant! All of this is junk"

"Well I need a Paperclip"

"A paperclip? For what? We aren't even allowed paper! Any form of self expression is "frowned upon" by the supreme one"

"Well I need it for a different reason" Gah this person is annoying! Leave me be woman!

"Fine, I'll help you find a paperclip, you just keep working so we don't get in trouble"

Alright, maybe this lady has more luck than I have... "Okay thanks ... uh..."

"Diana, I am Diana of Themyscira" the lady said.

After a good look I imagined she was somewhere in her 40's based on her appearance, she was rather stunning to be in her 40's. (A/N: Much like Kate Beckinsale... gawd she's gorgeous!)

"Diana, thank you. Your help is appreciated seeing as I don't know what this "paperclip" looks like"

"Paper clips are from my time, about 39 years ago when I was a business assistant as my alter ego"

Alter ego? This lady was nuts! 39 years ago you were probably 1 or 3 years old lady! "Alter Ego?" I asked, hhmph this lady, maybe she has a disability...

"Yes, you probably do not recognize me, I am Princess Diana of Themyscira, Ambassador of the Amazons, also known as Wonder Woman... Well before the supreme one took over"

"Wonder Woman! Gaaahh! I've heard stories about you! I was starting to believe that they were just urban legends!" Wonder Woman? 'The' Wonder Woman is standing in front of me... Wow, just Wow

"Yes, but Not anymore, it's just Diana now, he took everything from me, The Supreme One. He ordered a full scale assault on Themyscira. Unfortunately, there were no survivors. Not even my moth-"

"Your Mom too? Listen I need the paperclip to finish working on a time machine, Don't worry, I'll fix everything in the past!

"You are a brave little one, thank you! Here is the paperclip you wanted" she took a metal thing from the pile of scraps and handed it to me. "May the fates be kind to you young one"

Then the alarm rang signaling the end of our shift. She was gone before I could tell her how young and beautiful she looked for her age. Either way I headed towards our teleporter.

[The past]

Jaime POV:

"What's going on Ti- I mean Robin?" Whops forgot that not everyone knows who he is.

"Nightwing gave us a mission"

"Good, I've been wanting a good mission, what are we doing? And who's going?" Man I really wanted a mission! I hope we get some action!

- "Judging from the temperature readings from the Robin, This is most likely not a mission from Nightwing, I suggest caution"

First time this bug doesn't want to blow something up!

"Robin what is this mission about?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

- "He cannot see your facial structure to receive the whole message Jaime Reyes"

Stupid bug helmet... I hope he understood from my tone

"Actually, it's about Cassie"

"What about Cassie?" The helmet and armor retreated to show my facial expression just in time as I finished my question

- "He most likely wants to destroy you to obtain his mate"

Stupid bug. I made a weird face at the Scarabs comment and Robin seemed to notice, but shrugged it off and continued

"Well I know you have a thing for her, and well I... I..."

"You like her too? Yeah I noticed"

- "Actually it was I who informed you about-"

"Shut up Scarab... Okay, the bug noticed"

"Uhh? The bug?" Robin took a step back, probably getting ready to run away from me. He probably thought I was psycho

"Yes the Scarab attached to my back, It noticed your hormones and how they react to Cassie, It also noticed that Cassie likes you too, well not that straight forward but-"

"CASSIE LIKES ME?! WOW! THAT'S GREAT NEWS!" Tim had the hugest smile on his face I have ever seen. It looked like his head was gonna explode from excitement

"Well yes, but if I were you, I wouldn't jump into things or you might risk loosing her" I said in all fairness, I agree that I had lost the battle for Cassie so I moved on

Besides all I liked about her were that; 1)She was Blonde 2)She could lift and throw things that weighed a ton 3)Her cute style in clothing, I especially liked one pink and white polka dotted dress that she had 4)She wasn't a bitch and 5)She was an all around cool girl!

"Earth to Beetle? Hellooooo?! Anybody in there?"

"Oh, Huh, Wha? Sorry I was distracted"

"I was just saying that maybe you're right, I shouldn't rush things. She'll tell me when she's ready right?"

"Y- Yeah yeah, I think so. Besides I think you two would look great as a couple!" I had to admit they were pretty close, and they did look good together

"Alright, thanks Beetle. You're a good friend!"

Oh his smile is so cute and honest, I mean eheeemm... That's an honest smile that he's got, yes sir! Honest to- uhh... honesty! "Thanks Tim, can I go now? my favorite Mexican soap opera 'Betty la fea' is on right now, I don't want to miss it. I've been keeping up with both the Spanish and English versions of it!"

"Of what? I no speaka da Mexican!"

"Ugly Betty, it's a great show you should watch it!" Ryan McGinnis is soooo hot in this show! Eheeeemmm... what is wrong with me dude? He is a great actor in this show... there, thats better

"Alright, if you say so. And yeah you can go, thanks again Beetle!"

"Anytime Rob!" No seriously anytime *wink*

"Why did you just wi- never mind I'll see you later"

Oh gawsh! Soy un idiota! (I'm an Idiot) why why why!? *triple facepalm* "Ugh..." Oh! Ugly Betty! I mean Betty la fea!

"Let's fly Bug! Up up and away!"

- "That is not how you activate flight parameters Jaime Reyes"

"Oh humor me Kaj... Let's go party pooper"

[Da Future!]

Bart POV:

"Nathanieeeel! *pause* Nathanieeel!" Hmm maybe he's not here...

"Oh hey there Bartholomew" Nathaniel said walking from behind the time device

"I got the piece you wanted, well Diana helped me, she was this beautiful young but old lady... She told me she-"

"Ah! Diana! I haven't seen her in ages! How is she?"

"She's doing great! I would've asked her to give me an autographed image but as you said, cameras have been banned and destroyed since the supreme one took over 15 years ago"

"Ehem... We're going off topic, paperclip please" he stuck out his hand to me so I handed him the paperclip

"Nathaniel, after all of this... I can't help but to think, Why me? Why choose me to go back and try and fix things?"

"Because you are the one who can change things, you will be going back to Blue Beetles younger days and I am too old to go back and befriend him, So I've chosen you to do so" He inserted the paperclip into the machine, doing who knows what with it

"Okay I see, so I guess this is goodbye then... I won't see you again since this is a one-way trip..."

"Yes, I guess so. Well there you have it... I call it 'The Time Travel-inator!"

"The wha?"

"It's a reference to a television show I used to watch... you'll understand it soon probably"

"Okay... Everything set?"

"Yes everything is ready, you know your mission right?"

"Destroy Blue Beetle no matter the cost"

"Good, You're ready. Farewell my friend see you in 40 years"

"Goodbye Nathaniel.." I pulled the door closed, Nathaniel waved goodbye from beyond the window.

I yanked the lever and I felt a twist here and a turn there and a yank here and a whoooosh!

[Da Past! Or present?! Or 2016! Where we will be staying for a while!]

Tim POV:

Okay so Beetle said to lay low and play it cool, not to jump into things with Cassie, to take it slow and not act all weird about it. Ok here she comes!

"Hi Cassie! You look wonderful today! Did you do something to your hair? Nice weather we're having right? Are you going out right now? Or are you busy right now? What's the capital of Texas? Can you understand me? Am I speaking too fast? I'm sorry I'm just... uh..."

"Hi Tim, thank you! You look nice as well I'm digging the shades as always. I did not do anything to my hair actually. Yes very nice weather. I'm actually going to mall with M'gann. We are very busy beavers today. Austin. Yes. No. And I understand!" She said in a calm matter.

"Wow... how'd you do that?"

"I'm a demigoddess duh! My hearing is far more advanced than a regular human"

"That's so... wait did you... uh..."

"I heard everything, you should really go like a mile away from me if you want privacy"

"So uh is it true?"

"I don't think Jaime would lie to you, if that's what you"re asking"

"So can we uh, you know... ugh! Will you be my-"

*Whooosh! Clank! Time machine appears!*

"Tim what is that? I don't remember ordering a huge pile of metal scraps"

"Neither do I, Battle positions!"

*psssshhhhh (air pressure in the time capsule*

"Hello! world of... uh what year is this Richard?" (Bart)

"Richard? Psh, there's no one here by that name!" (Tim)

"Oh so you're Tim! Ah got my dates confused!"

"Who are you?" (Garfield) said Gar who seemed to have popped up out of no where

"Yeah who are you?" (Cassie)

"The Names Bart! Bart Allen! Nice to meet you in person Timothy Drake, Garfield Logan, and Cassandra Sandsmark!"

"Your name is Timothy?" (Garfield)

"Your name is Garfield?" (Cassie)

"Hey where'd the kid go?" (Tim)

Bart POV:

Where would Uncle Barry be? His house maybe? I need to save him before... "uh oh"

(TV) - "There are reports of a criminal in central city who is calling out for the flash's blood, will our superhero come and save the day? Stay tuned for more incoming news"

"I gotta get there before he hears this!" *shoosh!*

[At Central city]

There is no opening! He's generating waves of concussive force. The next one starts before the previous one dissipates. I have an Idea but I need uncle Barry or another speedster. *shoosh*

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed making it! If I need to explain anything PM me ok! Don't be shy! I will hopefully have a new Bethan chapter up next... So you guys should look out for that in my other story! It's like 10 chapters away from closing :)**

**Well there's not really that much to say... so... Later Gators!**


End file.
